battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Add in-game weapon animation
18:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually that's a good idea for the wiki's channel, seeing how there's currently very little on it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but isn't an E-mail's capacity really small? Like 5MB or something? I remember trying to send some pictures to someone, and it took 10-15min to upload just 5 of them. We'd need to give access to the BF Wiki's channel. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think there's actually any limitation on size, it's just the time it takes to copy the file completely. I've never had trouble e-mailing things of up to almost a gigabyte in size. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::News to me. We could try that, then. I could do a test with Bond. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I can grab on the codes and try to turn the animation sequence onto a .gif program. I can try, what do you say? Pedro9basket 16:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Do .gif files even work on wikis? Or, do they work in galleries and such? Either way, wouldn't that use up too much memory on a page? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, .gif files work on wikis. However, they have a tendency of causing lag, especially on A) older computers and B) pages that have a lot of .gifs. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::So maybe it'd be better to stay away from that. Good suggestions, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well check out the cod wikia for exsamples, M14 then go down to gallery, then there is a table whit videos, my point is an weapon demonstration video like hip fire firing, iron sight firing, + reload at the end of the movie, the video will not be to long either, maybe just 15 sec each video. ::::My main idea to this suggestion is that, like i did whit the weapon sounds i think people more wanna look how the weapon perform or act in game, sounds are ok, but real picures/videos are even mutch greater, agian the cod wikia liked my demonstration videos. Im not sure if people here may be confused of what i really want. ::::About file size: each video will be 1-2 mg big in size, maximum on the .ogg format ::::yes i may know there is some old pc users out there but they cant slow down the developing stage of how we add new stuffs/new ideas. Maxwell123 14:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think you entirely understand. My computer is almost brand-new, and it doesn't support .ogg, let alone the potentially thousands or millions out there who have computers older than mine and OSes to match. Just embed the videos from YouTube or some other hosting site as I have done with my channel. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Are you sure you have the latest flash/java player installed ?Maxwell123 16:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes. I have to install them just to watch YouTube vids. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in the upload-them-as-a-normal-video-file-type-and-post-them-on-the-site's-YouTube-channel boat here. YouTube videos are better because they buffer quicker, especially for older computers (which I'm running), they have a better GUI, and generally, considering that more people know how to use youtube rather than the .ogg player, having YouTube videos would be much more user-friendly. - 16:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :ok i did an exsample how it will looks like, those are random m60 videos, when i gonna upload them they are gonna be some test, hip fire iron sight reload, This is how it will looks like,Maxwell123 18:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M60#Battlefield:_Bad_Company_2:_Vietnam ::Uh, sorry, I deleted that edit since the videos were kinda unnecessary, but here they are anyways. ::*Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam M60 Hill 137 Rush first 2 radios ::*Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Medic M60 Rush Vantage Point Some flame tank ::Anyways, I think the .ogg files only work with certain browsers. It might also depend on the computer and the current version of the programs used to view the .ogg files. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well so we should not go for .ogg files for the moment, but if im gonna record stuff today, whitch e-mail can i send it to, should it be uploaded to the battlefield wikia's youtube account then ? or i can create one or i can upload it to my current ::i may do some target practise, let say i have an friend stay at the point and check how many hits it need to kill - is one exsample of what the video will be like, secondly maybe hipfire test. ::Maxwell123 10:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) }}